Processes for preparing frozen whipped emulsions, such as frozen whipped toppings, are known in the art. Such compositions are known to comprise fats, proteins, emulsifiers, stabilizers and water such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,117 to Lorant. According to this patent, the compositions are blended and homogenized at pressures of at least 6,000 psi then cooled, whipped and frozen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,867 to obel et al. discloses a process for whipping a homogenized emulsion. According to the patent, the emulsion is aerated in a continuous mixer, the emulsion is then pressure reduced in a gradual manner, whipped under pressure; thereafter the whipped emulsion is reduced to atmospheric pressure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,926 to Trumbetas, a process is disclosed for making a protein stabilizer for use in an edible frozen foamed emulsion in which the proteins are modified by co-drying the protein with a selected emulsifier.